borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Looking for Corrosive weapons and a revolver for a level 21
Hi! Does anyone happen to have a corrosive sniper (If they have them, if not a corrosive revolver) or a strong revolver? I had one I got from the ring of death place but traded it and I want it back really bad it was called the raw revolver or something and had about 180 damage can someone trade me? I got a lot of snipers and I can trade you a lot (A LOOOOOT) of light health packs and I can trade you a lot of stuff I just really want that one revolver back :( TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 02:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) At level 21 you are probably in the Headlands so just farm the chests in and around luckys place including the one on the roof by saving and reloading to reload the chests anew until you find something usefull. thats the best way at such a low lvl as most people are prob. much higher and dont have that low lvl weapons. there is also a second weapon vendor and chest on the roof by the race track.Veggienater 04:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The roof chest next to the speed track is a good option. All my best guns while leveling up came from that chest or the vendor at that building. And all 6 of my characters are well beyond that level so I cant be of any help. Put what system your on just in case anyone can hook you up. They call me Hellz Lips 05:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :This is the X-BOX category... BTW, I am still finishing the quests in the badlands. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 05:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You're probably better off just looking yourself. Most of the peeps here are seasoned vets, and I doubt many have saved room in their bank for anything level 21. Unless, of course, you wanted someone to make a few constructs for you, but at level 21 they'll be outmoded so quickly it isn't really worth it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I might have some low level weapons for you, i stress might, i know i had a caustic bulldog, and a couple of revolvers. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) If you go to sledges mine On the roof of the second building ( the first one after the building with the ammo and med vendors in it ) (the one where the door rolls up and bandits start attaching) is a hidden chest that gives out up to lvl 19 gear. To get to this chest kill that bandits then jump on the black/grey shipping box to the left of the roll up door, go to the end with the low roof slopes down and grenade jump onto the roof and go up to the top , turn left and around the corner and in a slot in the wall under an awning will be the chest. or you could go around past the turret to where the shortcut is after kill sledge to jump on the roof . Also the vendor in the under ground house has good stuff in it often as well. so try farming these places a few times ( or more ) to find some stuff in the badlands.Veggienater 14:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I've got some I will give you. Add me as a friend and send me a message where we can set up a time to swap them over. The lowest I have in corrosive though is a L22. If you're not there yet I'll play with you long enough to level you up. I also have some for l25 or l28 you can have . GT same as signature. 22:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) \ Sorry- my bad I forgot to log in before hitting signature. Let's try that again. Player8410 22:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I just got up to level 22, and I will look forward to playing with you player8410. Thank you to everyone for the advice, but I found a new (Better IMO) revolver.